oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Optional Randoms
Optional Randoms & Goblins This week Old School sees a highly anticipated change to random events along with some goblin shenanigans in Falador. Grab your bazooka and get ready to whip out some 360NoScopes, the goblins are coming. Random event changes Random events used to be an effective way to reduce the early on, low-tech bots that were once found in RuneScape. As bots have become progressively smarter, random events have lost their purpose and can no longer help us with catching bots. As a result of this, as well as a lot of player feedback, random events have now been changed to be entirely optional. When a random event decides to appear you will have a choice to click them and choose to start the event or to ignore them and let them disappear. If you choose to ignore them they will not interrupt anything you are doing and will disappear after a small amount of time. This change means that you are now able to go about your day without unexpectedly being teleported away and forced to complete a task. If you fancy taking part in one of the events for the sake of a bit of nostalgia or a nice break from the grind then you can, of course, choose to start the event. Aggressive random events, such as the evil chicken and river troll, have been placed around Old School in fitting places. If you ever feel the need to pay a visit to the rock golem, shades or any of the other aggressive random events you will be able to find them scattered around the game. Goblin invasion part 2 - Armed forces Try as they might, the goblins have failed with their sneaky plan. Countless goblin spies were captured and, as a result, the rest of the goblin forces are not happy. Angry with the failure of their plan, the goblins have started a rage-fueled, chaotic attack on Falador. In order to keep some order to the war, both sides have devised a system to target enemies. Both sides of the battle have started using RPGs, rocket paint guns, to highlight enemies to take out. The goal is to get as many kills on goblins and guards as possible for your team. You can claim your own RPG and shoot your enemies to have some of your allied guards or goblins help you out with the kills. Head over to Falador and pick your side to claim your RPG! Construction guide update The construction skill guide has received a little update to make it easier to find out what materials are required to build different pieces of furniture and decorations for your player owned house. If you head into the skill guide you can now click the object you would like to build and the required resources to do so will appear in your chat box. ' ' In other news... *The messages you receive to notify you when a friend has logged in or out will now disappear after 10 seconds. *An animation will now appear when the Verac set effect occurs. *A right-click option to reset your wave has been added to the wave 1 barrier at Barbarian Assault. *Jewellery teleport messages have been re-coloured to make them stand out a little more. *Fixed a typo in the boss log and kill counter. *Fixed a typo in Olaf the Bard's dialogue. *Reduced the size of the Desecrated pet house to prevent it clipping through the ceiling. *Improved the poll results page for multiple answer questions. Discuss this update on our forums. Today we say goodbye to Mod Alfred as he is returning to university to finish his degree. It goes without saying that he has been an excellent addition to the team and has helped bring life to some of the most popular content updates for Old School to date. We would like to say thank you to Alfred for the work he has done while he was here and helping make Old School a better game. Alfred will be joining us for his final developer Q&A livestream today at 5pm. Make sure you come along and show him some love. You can catch it over on the RuneScape Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAlfred, @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team